1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method. In particular, the present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method for testing a device under test such as a semiconductor circuit, and to a method for manufacturing an electronic device using this test method.
2. Related Art
A known test apparatus for testing a device under test such as a semiconductor circuit judges acceptability and rank of the device under test based on whether timing information of a signal under measurement output by the device under test matches expected timing conditions. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-293808 discloses a test apparatus that detects a logic value of each bit of the signal under measurement according to a strobe signal synchronized with the bit rate of the signal under measurement (referred to hereinafter as an “edge strobe”), and compares the detected logic pattern to an expected value pattern.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-125573 discloses a test apparatus that generates a plurality of strobe signals in series (referred to hereinafter as a “multi-strobe”) in each cycle of the signal under measurement to detect the edge positions of the signal under measurement. In this case, the test apparatus judges the acceptability of the device under test based on whether the edge position is within a prescribed range, for example.
In order to perform various tests on the device under test, the test apparatus desirably has the two functions described above. However, the expected values, control information, and the like to be used when performing a test with the edge strobe are different from the expected values, control information, and the like to be used when performing a test with the multi-strobe. Generally, the expected values and the like used for testing are stored in a memory in advance. Therefore, when the test apparatus is provided with the two functions described above, a memory and control system is provided for each function, thereby increasing the cost and power consumption of the test apparatus.